


Everything I Wanted

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Feel good piece, Fluff, Minor BL spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Their shared ending, so much fluff dude, yo they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Five years passed from the moment they won the war, and Constance lets herself take a moment to reflect on how her dream changed from being the heiress of a noble house to living a domestic life with the woman she loved.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the FE3H Exchange that took place on twitter for @riseofkyoshi on Twitter!! I hope you enjoy this <3333

Every new day, every new adventure with Hapi made Constance thankful. To live together in a small cabin somewhere in the Kingdom, one close to the shoreline but hidden in a forest clearing where no one could disrupt them from their travels across the continent. No other future would have been quite as sweet, the blonde figured as she watched Hapi roast a freshly caught fish, stars sparkling in her eyes. It had been five years since the war had officially come to a close, and Constance was the happiest she had ever been. She could still remember the final battle when the tides had turned and they knew that they had won. 

~

_ The entirety of the Blue Lions stood inside the Enbarr Imperial castle, prepared to risk their lives for the moment of victory that was so close to their grasp. The once students turned soldiers in a war that no one asked for were now laying down everything for this very moment. Swords brandished, lances in hand, bows drawn, tomes readied. Imperial soldiers laid scattered on the ground, and now with fewer foes, the healers were able to attend to the wounded while those still able to stand and fight were allowed to go forth and do what needed to be done, no matter the cost. _

_ Behind a crumbled wall, Constance sat against the concrete behind her, panting as her wounds stung at her with every passing second. She was in incredible pain; a few arrows pierced her skin along with a few gashes from swords and lances. However, the searing flames from an enemy mage dealt the most prominent injury. She instintinctly kept a tight grip on the burn, butthe singed fabric had even begun to fuse with her scorched flesh.  _ **_This is it, isn’t it_ ** _ , the blonde thought to herself as her Pegasus sat beside her, suffering its own wounds, but nothing as great as their rider’s. The blonde refused to cry, she couldn’t go out with tears in her eyes. Blinded by her pride, she tried to come to terms with death, nearly coming close to accepting that moment as her last. Yet when she heard the whinny of a familiar horse and the unstable footsteps of someone stumbling towards her, she raised her head. When she looked over through half-lidded eyes, she could see an angel. An angel with bright red hair, red eyes, and an expression that didn’t suit her at all. A concerned frown on her face as she rushed to her side, immediately doing her best to heal up the poor girl.  _

_ The warmth she felt from the angel was different from the severe burns on her side. It was comforting, easing.She watched the girl beside her cast her healing magic to make sure she was going to make it out of this alive. That was right… Constance von Nuvelle would not have allowed herself to go out here where no one would have known what she had done, not like this. Soon enough, her wounds sealed, her burn cleansed, and her vision returning. And the first thing she saw was Hapi, the angel that kept her going. A hand outstretched to her, and Constance took it, pulling herself up to her.  _

_ Once she was pulled up, there was a loud scream, a loud noise made that caused them to turn their heads to the throne where the monster was anchored, and where their loyal professor delivered the final blow. Silence fell over the entire sea of people, Imperial fighters and Blue Lions alike, watching as the beast that was once Edelgard von Hresvelg fell. No one said a word, and until the Imperial soldiers dropped their weapons and retreated, that’s when they knew.  _

_ They  _ **_won_ ** _.  _

_ As if it simultaneously sunk in their minds, everyone that was well enough erupted in loud screams of victory. The fight was over and a wave of emotions came over everyone. Without even realizing, or thinking, the two girls hugged tightly when they realized that the war was won. Hapi never cried, but when the realization that they both were alive made her tear up, while Constance was bawling against the redhead. Embraced, emotions running high and the realization they were alive through this together, the two of them pulled away slightly and leaned into a kiss. So much was running through their minds, and their own attraction acted out, and when they both realized what had just happened, they pulled away quickly, faces red before they both were stumbling over their words.When the other two Ashen Wolves found them,their own celebration took place.  _

_ Four rats were all alive by the end of the war, something none of them would have guessed in a million years.  _

_ All of the soldiers had left by the Professor’s demands, leaving only Byleth, Dimitri and Edelgard alone in the throne room and every one was sent to go recover from the grueling fight and to mourn the loss of those who fell in the fight.  _

_ Constance was put into a tent for her severe wounds, and her first visitor was Hapi who was still blushing and had a hard time meeting her eyes. Constance encouraged her to come and sit with her, and once she did, the blonde admitted that she had always been in love with her. Over the years, she had fallen in love with her best friend, and when she was sure she was going to pass on in the battlefield, her last thought was about Hapi.  _

_ The two of them spent the night talking about their feelings, and in the morning, the medics found Hapi cuddled with Constance in the small bed, holding hands.  _

~

“Coco, breakfast is ready,” Hapi called out from their kitchen. Constance came over, oddly eager, going to the redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked over her shoulder, watching her plate their breakfast. “You seem in a weirdly good mood,” she pointed out, and Constance could only grin and kiss the girl’s cheek in response before shrugging. She hummed while letting go of the girl and grabbing her plate. 

“I think we may be two of the luckiest people across the country. This is the second time we’ve received a letter from the King about reinstating my house and that the offer is still open on the table.”

Never once in a million years did Constance ever think those words would have left her mouth with such ease. Even Hapi was taken back, and for a moment Constance noticed the look of guilt on her face and she laughed with her sharp, signature laugh. 

“ _ Ohohoho~  _ Hapi, I have told you a million times, my dream is to be here with you. I made my choice and I’m here, am I not?” 

~

_ Getting called to the capital of the Kingdom to personally meet with Prince- No, King Dimitri was a grand honor for any person, and yet for Constance, this was the day she was waiting for. With all of her Ashen Wolves with her to celebrate before going off on their own adventures, she stood outside the castle. Yuri and Balthus pat her back, and Hapi only smiled at her with a thumbs up. All of her dreams, all of her hard work led up to his moment, and she was going to receive what was rightfully hers. Dimitri had promised her peerage if she had fought with the Blue Lions, as he made promises to each of the Ashen Wolves.  _

_ Staring up at the large castle, Constance realized that something was  _ **_wrong_ ** _. Every one of them egged her on, and then once that’s said and done, they’d all disband and go off on their own. Yuri would go back to being the Lord of the Underground, where he would lead those who can no longer face the light. Balthus would go back to his village, back to his mom and serve as a protector there. And the most notable, Hapi would disappear off the face of the planet. She would finally achieve her lifelong dream and go and adventure, see the world without breaks. Marching to the beat of her own drum without fear of being caught or stopped in her tracks.  _

_ And that was the problem. _

_ No, this wasn’t right… This wasn’t what she wanted at all, how could she have been so blind? Her dreams, her status, her house, her territory, her name being written in history books, she wanted it more than anything, but that would mean she would be alone. For the first time in so long, she would be alone without her family. Seeing Constance falter, everyone was giving her weird looks, realizing she was shaking in her boots. Finally, Constance turned back to them, and she grinned sheepishly.  _

_ “I just realized, I have gotten the date mixed up in my letter. It’s not until next week that I am to meet with the King,” she said, crumpling the letter behind her back before the other three laughed and Balthus gave her a hearty pat on her back, almost knocking her over. They decided to stay in the capital an extra week then, that the celebration would last until then! But when Hapi looked over to her, Constance could see that Hapi knew something was up. _

_ The four of them went to an inn, all of them able to get their own rooms, deciding that this was a celebration worth splurging for. Yuri gladly paid their tab for the rooms, and late into the night Constance found herself by her room window, staring out at the sky and wondering what she had just done. This was her chance to achieve her dreams, and yet she threw it away. Now what? Everyone was still going to leave her regardless, and now she was going to be alone and without a dream. From outside, she watched as Hapi was leaving the inn, putting up her cloak as she looked around. Immediately Constance knew what she was doing, and she quickly sprinted out of the inn before the woman could escape forever.  _

_ “Hapi!” Constance called out to her, and Hapi stopped in her tracks, looking back to the breathless blonde, suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame that she had tried to escape without warning. “Please, stop!”  _

_ Hapi froze, as Constance doubled over, still trying to catch her breath. “Coco, you know I’m leaving, right?” she asked, and Constance stood up straight. Even though there was light snow falling from the sky, a chill in the air, the blonde stood outside, barefoot in only her nightgown. As a cold wind once again swept through them both, causing Constance to shiver, she couldn’t turn back. Not when Hapi was going to leave. Already, her fingers were getting cold and she could feel the pins and needles on her legs, but her determination to make her stay kept her warm. _

_ “I know, and I can’t do this. I can’t do this alone, Hapi,” Constance said, moving towards her as Hapi looked off to the side.  _

_ “Listen, Coco… You’ve dreamt about this for so long; getting your house back, it’s what you’ve always wanted. Being a noble, you’ll meet someone to share it with, you won’t be alone. And it’s not like you’ll never see me again,” Hapi argued, and took her cold hands into her own, feeling bad that she was keeping her outside for this conversation. But when she went to try and motion for her to go back inside and let her leave, Constance stubbornly stayed in her spot, looking at her with a pleading look.  _

_ “That dream means nothing if it’s not with you three, not with  _ **_you._ ** _ I’ve realized, I want a future with you, Hapi. It feels like I’ve known you my entire life, and I want to be by your side,” she pleaded, and Hapi frowned, brushing the blonde’s bangs out of her face.  _

_ “I’m not cut out for being any part of a noble house, my dream is to see the world, not be cooped up in one place-” _

_ “Then my dream is to go with you,” she suddenly yelled, her eyes shut tightly as she seemed afraid of what the reaction was going to be, and all Hapi could do was stop for a second.  _

_ “Coco, that wouldn’t-” Hapi wanted to point out that such a thing went against everything Constance worked tirelessly for. And, deep down, she believed that this wasn’t what the blonde actually wanted. But when she saw the tears falling from the girl’s eyes, she found that the tears began to fall from hers..  _

_ “I don’t care where we go, but I can’t do this without you. My dreams mean nothing if they’re without you. I beg you, please let me stay by your side.” Once again, Constance pleaded before Hapi suddenly brought her in for a hug, holding her closely as the snow fell around them.  _

_ “Then let’s go.” _

~

After that night, Constance and Hapi ended up leaving in the morning, telling Yuri and Balthus the change of plans, and while they were surprised by the sudden change of attitude and plans, they wished the two of them well regardless. Constance made sure to write a letter, declining the offer of peerage, and then the two began travelling around the continent. They have been for five years, and now they’ve settled down for a more domestic life, but prepared to leave in a moment’s notice in case there was somewhere they wanted to go. 

~

_ Even through their adventures and endless expeditions, Constance has been working on her magic and her research, and it’s only made great strides because of the experience she has gotten from visiting all walks of life and learning different techniques and different types of magic. She had even documented all of her work and she intended on selling it for enough money to fully sustain the two, but Hapi managed to convince her to keep it, that way it would still be hers and that would be the greatest thing she could do with it. Keep her pride along with her research.  _

_ For money, the two would pick up odd jobs, whether it was hunting overpopulated animals in the wild to being maids for any inn they stayed at. Anything to put gold in their pockets and fund their trips, and they did manage to buy a cottage in the middle of the woods, away from all civilization. Just them, nature, and endless more adventures to come their way.  _

_ Though now, Constance had been working on something for a long time, and Hapi wasn’t able to figure out what exactly was on her mind. Just out of nowhere, they two of them had gotten letters from Balthus and Yuri, announcing that they intended on coming by for a visit, a one year reunion from when they all went off to lead their own lives they called it. At some point, the two of them had met up and planned on the visit, and that only seemed to stress Constance out even more, even if she tried to play it off as if it was no big deal. _

_ “It’s only Balthus and Yuri…” Constance would tell Hapi, then proceed to panic about if they would be as glad to see them as she was to see them. Of course in the past year, they’d exchanged letters and small gifts from each other from their own personal adventures, but this was the first time they’d be seeing each other in person. Hapi didn’t seem very concerned about it, but Constance went into full cleaning mode. For three days the blonde worried about cleaning and making it immaculate, only for Hapi to remind her that they literally lived in the underground for close to ten years and that not once did they complain about the endless rubble and awful smells coming from underneath the monastery. That alone managed to get her to relax. _

_ Though, Constance had other reasons for panicking and worrying about this visit, because she needed to talk to the other two, to get some sort of insight on something she had been thinking about for a long time. Now the woman wasn’t one to drink or to frequent herself in alcohol unlike a certain Wolf, but for this conversation, she figured that she was going to need a drink, or three. The question on her mind was if she should ask for their friend’s hand in marriage, or if it was a foolish thing to do. Neither of them had even discussed being married or anything remotely close, but after living with the other and going on these grand excursions, Constance knew in her heart that she wanted to be eternally and officially devoted to her.  _

_ Typically this was the sort of thing you ask your parents about, or your family in general, but Constance didn’t have anyone blood related, not any more, so she decided to count on the two that were as close as she was going to get.  _

_ Their arrival was celebrated by going out to a pub and, like they used to, get completely drunk off cheap booze and celebrate being together. Before those celebrations were rather sad since they were celebrating another day they didn’t lose another person, but now it was a reunion, to celebrate them being alive, even without the support of the others. They talked, danced, drank and sang the night away to the point they were all getting sick, and yet they all seemed to enjoy themselves.  _

_ Returning back to the little cottage, Hapi was the first person to go fall asleep, giving Constance the perfect opportunity to ask their opinion, so she sat them all down in the grass outside of their cottage, and for the first time, Constance really realized the perfect view of the stars they had. In this small clearing of the stars, the trees were usually heavily obscuring the vision, but this small area made it perfect for them to talk and look at the stars.  _

_ The conversation went on for hours, asking Constance about what her intentions were, and what she was going to do about it. Together, they came to the conclusion that Constance absolutely should ask Hapi to marry her, since they knew how Hapi felt about her, and Hapi rarely felt anything about anyone in the world. So they devised a plan for Constance to propose, with their help in their visit.  _

~

“Dear, do you remember the night I proposed to you?” Constance asked while they were walking back from a trip to the town, groceries in their arms as each of their steps were in unison. A leisurely pace, like everything they did together.    


“It’s kinda hard to forget when you bring it up every year,” Hapi teased her with a cheeky grin, making Constance blush with a laugh. “More like every month. It’s been five years since then, right?” the redhead asked as Constance nodded, grinning even wider than she did when Hapi agreed to marry her. 

“Five years on the dot, my dear wife,” she said with a laugh, and Hapi couldn’t help but grin when she looked over to her, glad to see how ecstatic she was. “That was the day I gained everything, then and there.” Reminiscing over their memories, they arrived at their cottage where when they opened the door, they were greeted by two young children running up to them and hugging their legs. Two little purple haired twin girls, giggling as they both tried to take down their dear aunts. Looking up, Constance saw as Balthus and Yuri both sat at the kitchen table, grinning as their surprise visit was a success. 

Balthus had shown up with large bottles of alcohol and a grand grin, his hair even more wild and untamed since the last time they’d all gotten together. He was arguably even bulkier than then as well, his reputation of the “King of Grappling” never ended, neither did his debts. But that was how Balthus was happy living. 

Yuri was the true surprise. He was the proud father of two young twin girls and now the two of them had their aunts in a death grip refusing to let go. Constance leaned down to pick up one of the young girls with a big grin on her face, easily forgetting the two men sitting at their kitchen table as she talked to her in a baby voice, making the little girl giggle in her arms. Hapi just grinned and ruffled the little girl’s hair before stepping out of her grip and sitting down as well, calling the girl over so they could sit on their lap. 

Together the Ashen Wolves were reconnected, talking about their strange little family and Hapi and Constance couldn’t have been happier. They never stopped being a family, and Constance couldn’t help but count her blessings every day for her beautiful wife who had allowed her to share these adventures with her. 

No one knew where their next story was going to take them, but neither Hapi nor Constance could wait to find out. 


End file.
